1.07 Der Nachtfalter
"Der Nachtfalter" ist die 7. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Charlie kämpft mit Entzugserscheinungen, nachdem er Locke seinen restlichen Heroinvorrat gegeben hat. Sayid entwickelt einen Plan, das französische Notsignal zu lokalisieren, in der Hoffnung, damit einen Weg zu finden, die Insel zu verlassen. Die Rückblenden zeigen Charlies Kampf mit den Versuchungen des Rockstar-Lebens und mit dem massiven Ego seines älteren Bruders. Inhalt Rückblende In Großbritannien left|thumb|200px|Ein Konzert von Driveshaft. "Vater, vergib mir, ich habe gesündigt.", sagt Charlie, als er in einem Beichtstuhl in einer Kirche sitzt. Er erzählt von seinen Erfahrungen mit mehreren ihm unbekannten Frauen und schiebt es auf seine Band Drive Shaft, die in der Region ziemlich bekannt ist, was ihn mit vielen Versuchungen konfrontiert. Durch die Beichte beschließt Charlie, dass er die Band verlassen muss. Außerhalb des Beichtstuhls, sitzt sein rebellischer Bruder Liam, der Charlie einen Plattenvertrag zeigt. Ihre Band wird endlich berühmt. Als sie die Kirche verlassen, versucht Liam Charlie zu überzeugen, die Chance zu nutzen. Charlie ist sich unsicher, aber Liam sagt, dass sie aufeinander aufpassen werden und verspricht ihm, dass sie, wenn "die Sache aus dem Ruder läuft", sofort aussteigen werden. Bei einem Auftritt spielt die Band vor einem aufgeheizten Publikum, als Liam Charlies Strophen singt. Charlies Liebe für die Musik steht im Widerspruch zu Liams "Lebe den Augenblick"-Einstellung, und er ist schockiert zu sehen, dass Liam ihn gar nicht beachtet, als er mit einem Groupie an der einen und einem Päckchen Kokain in der anderen Hand zurück in den Umkleideraum geht. Bei einem anderen Konzert kommt Charlie in den Umkleideraum und weist Liams Mädchen an, den Raum zu verlassen. Der Sänger hat den Soundcheck verpasst und als Charlie seinen Bruder in dem Zustand sieht, in dem er sich befindet, bittet er Liam, das Versprechen, auszusteigen, einzuhalten. Liam ist dagegen und sagt, dass Charlie ohne die Band ein Nichts wäre und stürmt aus dem Raum. Charlie setzt sich und findet Liams Heroinvorrat. Er fängt an zu weinen, während er ihn ansieht. In Australien thumb|right|250px|Charlie verlässt seinen Bruder im Streit. Jahre sind vergangen und Charlie besucht Liam in Sydney. Sein älterer Bruder hat jetzt eine Familie gegründet, doch Charlie möchte, dass er zur Band zurückkehrt, die eine neue Chance bekommen hat, in den USA berühmt zu werden. Liam sagt Charlie jedoch, dass er nicht zurückkommen möchte, auch wenn sie den Vertrag nur bekommen, wenn beide Pace-Brüder mitmachen. Liam erinnert an die Nacht, in der sein Kind geboren wurde und wie er und Charlie zu der Zeit auf der Suche nach Stoff waren − er möchte nicht in so ein Leben zurückkehren. Er merkt, dass Charlie noch immer Heroin nimmt und Charlie schreit ihn an: "Das hab ich bloß dir zu verdanken." Liam bietet Charlie an, ihm dabei zu helfen von seiner Abhängigkeit loszukommen, doch Charlie geht davon und sagt ihm, dass Liam sich nie um ihn gekümmert hat und er ein Flugzeug erreichen muss. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Charlie spielt auf seiner Gitarre, um sich von den schlimmer werdenden Entzugserscheinungen, die er aufgrund seiner Heroinabhängigkeit erleidet, abzulenken. Locke beschließt, ihm zu helfen und schlägt vor, dass die beiden einen Spaziergang machen: die frische Luft würde ihm gut tun. Am Strand spricht Jack mit Kate über die Höhlen. Er möchte, dass Kate mit ihm mitkommt, doch sie lehnt es ab, die Hoffnung auf Rettung aufzugeben. Während sie glaubt, dass sie in naher Zukunft gerettet werden, teilt Jack ihren Glauben nicht. Sawyer kommt und da Jack gerade sein Zelt räumt, sagt er ihm, dass er es haben möchte. Er winkt zum Abschied, als Jack sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Höhlen macht. Charlie spaziert durch den Dschungel, als er merkwürdige Geräusche hört. Er beginnt, zu rennen, als ein Wildschwein ihn verfolgt. Er schafft es, sich auf eine höhere Ebene zu retten, doch zu seiner Überraschung wird das Wildschwein in einer Falle gefangen. Locke dankt Charlie dafür, den Köder gespielt zu haben, doch dieser erklärt, dass er einfach nur seine Drogen zurückhaben möchte. Er bereut es, ihm seinen Vorrat übergeben zu haben und Locke antwortet, dass er drei Mal darum bitten kann und er sie ihm beim dritten Mal zurückgeben wird. Da er den Wunsch bereits zum ersten Mal geäußert hat, warnt Locke Charlie, sich nicht von Instinkt und Versuchung leiten zu lassen. erläutert seinen Plan.]] Währenddessen hat Sayid einen eindrucksvollen Plan ausgebrütet, um die Quelle des französischen Signals zu finden. Mit drei Antennen an verschiedenen Standorten könnte er die Quelle des Signals orten, in der Hoffnung mit denjenigen zu kommunizieren, die sich dort befinden oder die Energiequelle zu nutzen, welche den Sender seit 16 Jahren versorgt. Kate wird eine im Dschungel aufstellen, Boone behält eine am Strand und Sayid wird die dritte an einen hohen Punkt landeinwärts bringen. Unglücklicherweise sind die Batterien der Antennen jedoch so schwach, dass sie jeden Moment den Geist komplett aufgeben könnten. Deshalb müssen sie ihre Antennen zum gleichen Zeitpunkt anschalten. Um das zu gewährleisten, gibt Sayid jedem eine Feuerwerksrakete (von denen er sagt, dass er sie als Schmuggelware an Bord des Flugzeugs gefunden hat). Sobald alle drei Raketen abgefeuert wurden, sollen sie ihre Antennen einschalten. Ein weiteres Problem ist, dass Sayid mehr Energie aus irgendeiner Art von elektronischer Ausrüstung benötigt. Kate sucht Sawyer auf, der seit dem Absturz zahlreiche Gegenstände hortet. Er gibt ihr den Akku von einem Laptop. thumb|left|250px|Der Einsturz der Höhle. In den Höhlen versucht Charlie sich nützlich zu machen, indem er Jacks Gepäck trägt. Der Koffer öffnet sich jedoch und Medizin fällt heraus. Jack sieht Charlie an und sagt, dass er ein wenig krank aussieht. In einem anderen Abschnitt der Höhlen befiehlt Jin Sun, sich bedeckter zu halten. Sun sagt jedoch, dass es zu heiß ist und lehnt es ab, sich komplett zu bedecken. Als Hurley Charlie sagt, dass Jack möchte, dass er seine Sachen wegräumt, weil sie "im Weg" sind, stampft Charlie in die Höhle und sagt Jack, dass er aufhören soll, ihn wie ein Kind zu behandeln. Sein Geschrei führt jedoch dazu, dass die Höhle einstürzt und die anderen Inselbewohner sind schockiert, als um sie herum der Staub aufsteigt. Charlie kommt aus dem Rauch heraus und als er gefragt wird, wo Jack ist, zeigt er zurück auf den verschlossenen Höhleneingang. Hurley weist Charlie an, zurück zum Strand zu gehen, um Hilfe zu holen und Kate zu informieren. Er tut dies und Michael, Steve, Scott und Boone erklären sich bereit, zu helfen. Boone wird jedoch für Sayids Plan gebraucht, also bittet er widerwillig Shannon, die Aufgabe, die Rakete abzufeuern, zu übernehmen. Charlie ruft nach Kate und Sawyer sagt, dass er nach ihr suchen wird. Unterwegs im Dschungel sprechen Kate und Sayid über den Flugzeugabsturz. Wenn das Heck in der Luft abgebrochen ist und der Rumpf eine Schneise in den Dschungel geschlagen hat, hätten sie eigentlich nicht überleben dürfen. Kate meint, dass manche Dinge im Leben einfach passieren und dass Sayid akzeptieren muss, dass es manchmal keine Erklärung gibt. Sawyer holt sie ein und lügt sie an, dass er gekommen ist, um zu helfen. thumb|250px|[[Locke zeigt Charlie den Kokon.]] Währenddessen übernimmt Michael bei den Höhlen die Verantwortung, da er acht Jahre auf dem Bau gearbeitet hat. Er gibt Anweisungen und beeindruckt damit Walt. Im Dschungel findet Charlie Locke, der ein Wildschwein, das er gefangen hat, häutet, und erzählt ihm von Jack. Locke erkennt jedoch den wahren Grund, warum er dort ist und Charlie bittet zum zweiten Mal um die Drogen. Daraufhin zeigt John Charlie den Kokon eines Nachtfalters. Er weist darauf hin, dass er den Nachtfalter jetzt mit seinem Messer befreien könnte, doch dann wäre der Falter zu schwach zum Überleben. Der Kampf ist es, der einen stärkt, erklärt Locke und vergleicht die Notlage dieses Tieres mit Charlies Situation. thumb|left|250px|Die erste Antenne wird montiert. Sawyer, Kate, und Sayid erreichen die Position, an der Kates Antenne stehen soll. Sayid warnt Kate vor Sawyer, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seiner eigenen Position macht. Bei den Höhlen schafft das Team es, eine Öffnung zu graben und Jacks Stimme zu hören. Er liegt unter den Trümmern gefangen und jemand muss in die Höhle kriechen, um ihm zu helfen. Charlie meldet sich freiwillig und sagt, dass er es schaffen kann. Zurück an Kates Position fragt Sawyer, was sie an Jack findet. Er erzählt, möglicherweise versehentlich, was passiert sein könnte: "Wenn er ein paar Wochen länger auf der Insel überlebt hätte", woraufhin Kate ihn sofort fragt, was er meint. Sawyer erzählt die Wahrheit über Jack und dem Einsturz und Kate wirft ihm ihre Rakete zu, bevor sie in den Dschungel rennt. thumb|right|250px|Der Nachtfalter in der Höhle. Bei den Höhlen schlüpft Charlie durch die Öffnung und erreicht Jack. Jedoch fällt hinter ihm ein Teil der Höhlen wieder zusammen und die beiden sind innen gefangen. Charlie befolgt Jacks Anweisungen und renkt die ausgekugelte Schulter des Arztes wieder ein. Draußen kommt Kate an und versucht, den anderen bei der Rettung zu helfen. Sie wissen zwar nicht, ob einer der beiden noch am Leben ist, beginnen aber trotzdem wieder damit, sie auszugraben. Jack gibt zu, dass er weiß, dass Charlie an Entzugserscheinungen leidet, doch Charlie bemerkt etwas anderes, einen Nachtfalter. Er folgt ihm durch den Dreck und findet Licht. Er kämpft sich durch die Felsen und schafft es, direkt neben den Haupthöhlen herauszukommen. Währenddessen lehnt Kate es ab, eine Pause zu machen und arbeitet trotz Michaels Warnung, dass sie sich zu Tode arbeitet, bis zur Erschöpfung weiter. Charlie und Jack tauchen zur Überraschung aller hinter ihnen auf und die erleichterte Kate umarmt den Arzt. Die Gruppe gratuliert Charlie dazu, dass er Jack gerettet hat. thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid wird niedergeschlagen.]] Um fünf Uhr leitet Sayid seinen Plan in die Wege, indem er seine Rakete in die Luft schießt. Shannon und Sawyer erfüllen ihren Teil der Aufgabe und Sayid stellt den Transceiver ein. Er empfängt ein starkes Signal, doch bevor er es weiter untersuchen kann, schlägt ihn ein unidentifizierbarer Angreifer bewusstlos. thumb|right|250px|[[Charlie auf Entzug.]] Charlie beginnt, in den Höhlen zu zittern und Jack lügt Hurley an und sagt, dass er an einer Grippe leidet. Charlie geht, um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Kate übernimmt seinen Platz und gibt Jack eine selbst gemachte Schlinge für seinen Arm. Kate macht einen Witz über die "sichere Zuflucht", von der Jack ihr erzählt hat, doch er versichert ihr, dass Michael die anderen Höhlen auf Einsturzgefahr überprüft hat. Kate bekräftigt, dass sie zurück zum Strand geht und hofft, dort herauszufinden, ob Sayids Plan erfolgreich war. Charlie findet Locke und bittet zum dritten und letzten Mal um die Drogen. John gibt sie ihm und nachdem er sie einen Moment angestarrt hat, wirft Charlie seinen gesamten Vorrat ins Feuer. Locke ist zufrieden und sagt "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Charlie." Als Charlie hoch schaut, sieht er einen Nachtfalter davonfliegen. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Obwohl Sayid von spricht, benötigt dieses Verfahren nur zwei Antennen, nicht drei. Der dritte Punkt des Dreiecks ist der Standort des gesuchten Zielpunkts. Es ist möglich, dass er meint, ein Verfahren, bei dem drei Antennen benötigt werden. ** Es könnte auch sein, dass es einfach nur von den Produzenten beschlossen wurde, dass drei Antennen benötigt werden, um Dramatik zu erzeugen und symbolische Muster einzuhalten (vgl.: Literarische Methoden) * In der Episode gibt Locke zu, dass er derjenige war, der Sayid bewusstlos geschlagen hat. * In der Rückblende singen Drive Shaft "You All Everybody" live bei einem Konzert. * Als Charlie die Kirche verlässt, sagt Liam: "Selig, die reinen Herzens sind, denn sie werden Gott schauen" ("And the meek shall inherit the Earth"). Dabei handelt es sich um eine der der , welche nach dem (Kapitel 5-7) eine von , die er auf einem Berg vor seinen Jüngern und einer großen Menschenmenge gehalten hat, war. Die Aussage der Predigt lautet, dass diejenigen, die auf ihre weltliche Macht verzichten im "Königreich der Himmel" belohnt werden. ** Die Phrase wird auch am Ende der Overtüre des Liedes " " der kanadischen -Band verwendet. * Obwohl es eine exzellente Gelegenheit gewesen wäre, die Zahlen einzuflechten, ist Liams sehr deutlich erkennbare Hausnummer eine 52. Produktion *Claire taucht nicht auf und Emilie de Ravin wird nicht aufgeführt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Am Anfang der Episode, bei 1:20 min, sieht man hinter Kates Kopf ein Boot fahren, als sie sich mit Jack unterhält. * Als Charlie in einer Rückblendenszene das Zuhause seines Bruders besucht und an seine Tür klopft, spiegelt sich oben in dem Fenster auf der linken Seite des Bildschirms der Mikrofongalgen. Handlungsanalyse * Die Ortung des Funksignals ist eine "A-Mission". Wiederkehrende Themen * Unter den vielen Insekten auf der Insel befindet sich ein Nachtfalter. * Liam lehnt es ab, wieder bei Drive Shaft mitzumachen, um mehr Zeit mit seiner Tochter zu verbringen, deren Geburt er verpasst hat. * Jack und Charlie sind in der Höhle eingeschlossen. * Sawyer beginnt, sich in die Gruppe zu integrieren und ist nicht mehr länger ein Ausgestoßener. * Charlie überwindet auf eigene Wahl seine Drogenabhängigkeit. * Charlie gibt zu, dass er in der Vergangenheit sehr religiös war und es ist zu sehen, wie er in einer Rückblende zur Beichte geht. * Auf dem T-Shirt, das Charlie bei einem Auftritt von Drive Shaft trägt steht "St Tropez", die französische Stadt, in der Shannon kurze Zeit mit ihrem Freund lebt. * Kate sagt Jack, dass sie vor 8 Tagen abgestürzt sind. * Charlie sagt, dass er eine 8-wöchige Tournee plant. * Michael sagt, dass er 8 Jahre auf dem Bau gearbeitet hat. * Charlie und sein Bruder haben in der Rückblende keine gute Beziehung zueinander. (Brüder) * Michael übernimmt die Leitung der Ausgrabungsarbeiten, was Walt sehr beeindruckt. * Sayid sagt, dass sie den Absturz eigentlich nicht hätten überleben dürfen; Kate sagt, dass es für manche Dinge keine Erklärung gibt. * Symbolisch gesehen sind Liam und Charlie "Sklaven" oder "Gefangene" ihrer Sucht. * Liam nennt Charlie "Chorknabe." * Sawyer folgt Kate, um sie über Jacks Unfall zu informieren, aber stattdessen fragt er sie aus und erwähnt es erst nach einer Weile eher "unabsichtlich". Kulturelle Referenzen * Oasis: Ebenso wie Drive Shaft stammt diese Rock-Band aus Manchester, England. Die beiden Sänger sind Brüder, die auch für ihre Skandale (z.B. Drogen) bekannt sind. Der Ältere der beiden heißt ebenfalls Liam. (Vergleiche: Einfluss von Oasis auf Drive Shaft) Literarische Methoden * In dieser Episode sind Dreiergruppierungen ein wichtiges Thema: ** Bei der Beichte erzählt Charlie von drei sündigen Erfahrungen (die sich jedoch alle zur selben Zeit abspielen), in die insgesamt drei Personen involviert sind. ** Locke gibt Charlie drei Gelegenheiten, sein Heroin zurückzufordern. ** Bei Sayids Plan, das Funksignal zu orten, werden drei Antennen und drei Personen benötigt, die sich an verschiedenen Punkten auf der Insel befinden. *** Ausserdem wird das Signal zum dritten Mal thematisiert: Zuerst wurde es in empfangen, dann sollte Kate in eine Antenne anbringen, die jedoch beschädigt wurde und in dieser Episode will Sayid das Signal erneut lokalisieren. ** Charlie sieht den Nachtfalter drei Mal (einmal davon noch im Kokon). Gegenüberstellung * Charlie entscheidet sich dafür, bei Drive Shaft mitzumachen, sich den Drogen hinzugeben (und nicht wegzulaufen) und sein Leben nicht weiterzuführen. Im Gegensatz dazu entschließt er sich auf der Insel, Jack zu retten und die Drogen aufzugeben. * Zuerst braucht Liam Charlie für die Band, doch später sagt er ihm, dass er ohne sie ein Nichts wäre. Charlie glaubt, dass die Leute auf der Insel ihn wie ein Kind behandeln und ich nicht brauchen, wohingegen er es schafft, Jack aus der eingestürzten Höhle zu retten. * In der Rückblende überzeugt Liam erst Charlie, bei der Band weiter mitzumachen, obwohl er aussteigen will und bringt Drogen ins Spiel. Später will der heroinabhängige Charlie, dass Liam wieder mitmacht, der jetzt clean ist und nicht mitmachen will. Handlungswendung * Sayid wird von einem unbekannten Angreifer bewusstlos geschlagen. Symbolik * Wie bei den Nachtfaltern stärkt Charlies Kampf gegen die Drogen ihn so sehr, dass er ein Held wird und Jack rettet. Außerdem weist ihm ein Nachtfalter einen Weg aus der Höhle. * Als Locke und Charlie den Kokon des Nachtfalters finden, sagt Locke, dass ein Nachtfalter um einiges stärker als ein Schmetterling ist, auch wenn ein Schmetterling schöner ist. Im Vergleich steht Charlie für einen Nachtfalter und Liam für einen Schmetterling. Vorahnungen * Als Charlie den Beichtstuhl verlässt, kann man im Vordergrund eine Marienstatue sehen. * Die Quelle des Funksignals wird erst in der Episode gefunden. Querverweise * Das Funksignal wurde erstmals in empfangen und eine der Antennen sollte schon in im Dschungel angebracht werden. * Charlie gibt Locke seine Drogen in und erhält dafür seine Gitarre * Locke fängt und erlegt ein weiteres Wildschwein. Mit der Jagd wurde in begonnen. * Charlie hat häufig anderen gegenüber erwähnt, dass er bei Drive Shaft spielt. Offene Fragen * Von wem und warum wird Sayid bewusstlos geschlagen? da:The Moth en:The Moth es:The Moth fr:1x07 he:העש it:La falena nl:The Moth pl:The Moth pt:The Moth ru:Мотылек Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1